October 12, 2012 Smackdown results
The October 12, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 9, 2012 at the HP Pavilion At San Jose in San Jose, California. Summary As the anticipation of WWE's Apex Predator return from an Alberto Del Rio attack transformed into all-out bedlam at the conclusion of SmackDown's main event, the power of the Brogue Kick went head-to-head with the KO Punch and Dolph Ziggler attempted to dominate The Devil's Favorite Demon. Just 16 days before Big Show will lock horns with World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus for the first time — challenging him for the World Title at WWE Hell in a Cell — SmackDown General Manager Booker T set out to find out what was more powerful: The World's Largest Athlete's devastating KO Punch or The Great White's earth-shattering Brogue Kick. While Big Show appeared outraged that he was being put through such an exercise, The Great White seemed enthusiastic over the unusual challenge and opted to go first. He hit the full force of the Brogue Kick at a special calibrated machine, measuring the impact of his boot at an incredible 1,322 pounds per square inch. In response to Tensai's attack on Sheamus, General Manager Booker T immediately set up an impromptu showdown between The Celtic Warrior and his attacker. While still recovering from the effects of the assault, The Great White chose not to wait for the contest to start, engaging his tattoo-ridden opponent on the ramp with the fiery intensity of a true World Champion. While the referee did get control of things long enough to call for the bell eventually, what followed was less a match and more of an all-out brawl. While the massive Tensai mounted an impressive effort, the first Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion would ultimately rise above. After miraculous lifting Tensai off his feet to deliver White Noise, Sheamus finished him off with the Brogue Kick. But, will he be able to withstand the awesome onslaught of Big Show and the KO Punch at WWE Hell in a Cell? On Monday's Raw, moments after they were overcome in the semifinals of the WWE Tag Team No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament, Santino Marella & Zack Ryder were suddenly attacked by the treacherous trio of Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal. On SmackDown, prior to Slater & Mahal's tag team match against The Milan Miracle & Long Island Iced-Z, Slater, Mahal and McIntyre addressed Monday's assault. The Chosen One insisted that their actions were not a beatdown as much as “beautiful music.” The self-proclaimed “Maharishi” added that as solo acts, their careers were “out of tune.” But together, they were a “super group.” It was an alliance that Slater called a band, prompting the three to begin playing air guitar. This sentiment, indeed, turned into beautiful music for Slater & Mahal in the match that followed. While Ryder managed to hit the Broski Boot on The One-Man Band, the heated contest soon brought all four competitors into play. And after both Santino and Mahal were sent out of the ring, an outside distraction by McIntyre allowed Slater to regain control and plant Ryder's head into the canvas. This led to the huge victory and an air guitar celebration by the victorious trio. Following a Tout challenger by Dolph Ziggler earlier this week, The Showoff took on The Big Red Monster, Kane, one-on-one. At the height of the action, as Kane looked to attack his bleach blond opponent from the top rope and Vickie Guerrero climbed up on the apron, Ziggler suddenly attacked The Devil's Favorite Demon with the Money in the Bank briefcase — giving the masked Superstar the victory by disqualification. As Kane regained the post-match advantage on The Showoff, Daniel Bryan ran down to the ring, coming to the aid of his partner two seconds too late. As Kane and Bryan began to argue with each other yet again, Matt Striker entered the ring and attempted to get an interview with Team Hell No. When he questioned the submission specialist on speculation that he was the weak link in the team, Bryan put the SmackDown announcer in the “No!” Lock. Kane yanked his partner off him by the beard, only to hit Striker with the Chokeslam himself. While WWE Tag Team Champion Team Hell No's opponent at Hell in a Cell will be set in stone after this week's RAW, there is no telling what will come of the latest attack on a WWE announcer. Four days after catching World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus’ Brogue Kick and sending the World Heavyweight Champion over the top rope on Raw, the giant took on Kofi Kingston — with Intercontinental Champion The Miz joining the SmackDown announce team. While the decorated highflier pull off an explosive opposition that The World Largest Athlete does not often experience, in the end, Show repelled Kofi's Trouble in Paradise to deliver the KO Punch for the victory. As the smoke cleared and the giant exited, The Awesome One entered the ring, mocking Kingston for always coming up short, before assuring him that the result would be the same when Kofi challenges The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship this Wednesday at 8/7 CT on “WWE Main Event.” Three days before he and Rey Mysterio will compete against Team Rhodes Scholars in the final of a tournament to determine the No. 1 contenders to Team Hell No's WWE Tag Team Titles at Hell in a Cell, Sin Cara took on Damien Sandow, one-on-one. After Sin Cara leaped from the top rope onto Cody Rhodes at ringside, the grandson of a plumber tripped up his partner's opponent. As the referee ejected Rhodes over the incident, Sin Cara leaped at a completely distracted Sandow, using his incredible athletic prowess to pick up the quick pin. Two weeks ago, Alberto Del Rio attacked Randy Orton twice during SmackDown. The first assault was a sneak attack, just before Randy Orton's World Title No. 1 Contender's Match against Big Show — a crafty move that ultimately contributed to WWE's Apex Predator losing that match. Then, once The World's Largest Athlete emerged victorious, Del Rio continued his onslaught when SmackDown went off the air. But after The Viper tweeted earlier this week that he would return to SmackDown, The Mexican Aristocrat sent Ricardo Rodriguez looking for The Viper, putting the personal ring announcer on pins and needles the entire night. This included a run-in with another snake, Santino's Cobra. Despite this intimating atmosphere surrounding the expected emergence of WWE's Apex Predator, Del Rio was able to overcome WWE Tag Team Champion Daniel Bryan in an action-packed main event showdown — making the submission specialist tap out with the Cross Armbreaker. Following the bell, Del Rio grabbed the microphone, claiming that Orton's tweet was misleading and that he was not on SmackDown, before branding him a coward. But, he was proved wrong in one-second's time, as The Viper suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere. Orton moved in for the attack, unleashing an assault on the shocked Mexican Superstar outside the ring. However, before the nine-time World Champion could RKO his adversary onto the SmackDown announce table, Del Rio threw his personal ring announcer to the dogs. As a result, Rodriguez would instead feel the sting of The Viper. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Tensai (3:33) *The Band (Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Drew McIntyre) defeated Team Co-Bro (Santino Marella & Zack Ryder) (3:47) *Kane defeated Dolph Ziggler by DQ (10:06) *Big Show defeated Kofi Kingston (2:11) *Sin Cara defeated Damien Sandow (w/ Cody Rhodes) (3:16) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Daniel Bryan (9:47) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Brogue Kick vs. The KO Punch Contest Smackdown 10.12.12.1.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.2.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.3.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.4.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.5.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.6.jpg Sheamus v Tensai Smackdown 10.12.12.7.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.8.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.9.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.10.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.11.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.12.jpg The Band v Team Co-Bro Smackdown 10.12.12.13.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.14.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.15.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.16.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.17.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.18.jpg Kane v Dolph Ziggler Smackdown 10.12.12.19.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.20.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.21.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.22.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.23.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.24.jpg Big Show v Kofi Kingston Smackdown 10.12.12.25.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.26.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.27.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.28.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.29.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.30.jpg Sin Cara v Damien Sandow Smackdown 10.12.12.31.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.32.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.33.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.34.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.35.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.36.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Daniel Bryan Smackdown 10.12.12.37.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.38.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.39.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.40.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.41.jpg Smackdown 10.12.12.42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #686 at CAGEMATCH.net * #686 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events